1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timing controller, a liquid crystal display having the same, and a method of driving a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel) which includes a first display plate having pixel electrodes, a second display plate having a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer having dielectric anisotropy and injected between the first display plate and the second display plate. An electric field is formed between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode. The intensity of the electric field controls the amount of light transmitted through the LCD panel, thus forming a desired image on the LCD panel. Since the LCD is not self-luminous, it includes light-emitting blocks.
Such an LCD may include a first timing controller and a second timing controller. The first timing controller receives external image signals and control signals, and controls a gate driver and a data driver. The first timing controller provides to the second timing controller information about the image displayed on the LCD panel, and second timing controller controls the luminance of the light-emitting blocks in accordance with this information. This information is transmitted by the first timing controller to the second timing controller at a high frequency, possibly generating significant electromagnetic interference (EMI).